Brenderesa - Running From The Future
by WanderingInSilver
Summary: Brenderesa Story... Brenda, Teresa and the boys have been through a lot during their life times. Teresa and thee boys experienced the Maze, Brenda with the Flare and Cranks. They're all still running from W.I.C.K.E.D, the Flare and Cranks, and will they ever stop? Will Brenda and Teresa form a closer bond? Will they finally stop running? Will someone die along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning; thick, ashen grey clouds adorning the sky and blocking out the faint sun.  
The group of teenagers were hiding out in an abandoned house in the middle of the Scorch.  
This had become a routine by now, as they continued to head over to the Right Arm, they would hide out in broken down houses, buildings, shops and hotels.  
The group was large, most of which were boys called Minho, Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Winston, Jorge and Aris, but with only two girls named Teresa and Brenda.

The group were spread out throughout the house, Minho, Thomas and Newt sharing a room, Frypan,, Winston and Aris in the lounge, Jorge in his own space and Brenda and Teresa together in the master bedroom.  
Of course, Brenda could not sleep, but this was normal for the short haired girl. The girl lay slightly upright, her head leaning against the top of the headboard as she listened to Teresa snore gently beside her. Brenda was born in Canada, she was quite short and with very short hair. Brenda has large whisky-brown eyes, and eyelashes that looked like smudges against her dirty, olive skin. Her face was slightly rounded, with pinker cheeks and many scars littering across her body, including those of ink along her arms.  
Teresa began to stir beside her, and Brenda couldn't help but look down and admire the girls beautiful features, her soft ivory skin and thick, black eyelashes that stood out prominently from anything else. She had soft, rounded, naturally pink lips, that thinned out into a hard line as she slowly awoke from her dream. Brenda smiled softly as the young girl's cobalt eyes flickered open beside her, the sunlight streaming through the small crack in the moulding curtains.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Brenda said with a smug smirk, her hand reaching up to wipe her tired eyes. Teresa growling lowly, her black locks mussed with sleep as she slid up against the headboard also, staring forward at the end of the rugged bed.  
"Sleep well?" Teresa questioned, glancing at Brenda curiously, her hand fiddling with the grubby undersheet that lay atop of her sleeping clothes.  
Brenda snorted and shook her head, her eyes clouded with exhaustion. "I haven't slept in three days." She answered, running her calloused hand through her short, sticking up hair.  
Teresa didn't reply, she only glanced to Brenda sympathetically and ran her, cold, thin fingered hand across the other girl's scarred shoulder.  
They sat there in comfortable silence for a while and Brenda glanced at her watch.  
"Its only twenty past six..." She mumbled with her deep, husky voice.  
"We have about and hour before the boys get up." Teresa chuckled, her nose scrunching in the way that Brenda loved as she did so.  
Brenda had begun to doubt herself more and more during the days she had met Teresa, the raven haired girl had completely flipped her world, with those perfect eyes and laugh, those beautiful eyes and skin and her flawless figure- she couldn't get the girl off her mind, and it was killing her. She knew Thomas was protective of her, but then again, they were related, what hurt her the most was that Aris was also taking interest in Reese, but there was nothing she could do.  
"Bren?" Teresa asked, using her nickname that snapped the short haired girl back to reality.  
"Hmm?" She hummed in response, her doe coloured eyes flicking back to Reese who was looking at her expectantly.  
"I don't want to leave... Minho is taking us further into the Scorch, and he mentioned that we are going to where most of the Cranks are..." Teresa whispered, her blue eyes flickering with worry as she expressed herself to the beautiful girl before her. Sure, Teresa thought Brenda was beautiful, stunning, perfect, attractive, funny and probably had urges toward her - but that didn't mean she liked her... Right?  
"I understand, Reese. But we have to go that way in order to get to Right Arm. Once we get there, everything will be much better and we will be safe from anything. Just, know that I wont let anything happen to you, alright?" Brenda replied, her eyes glazing with sympathy as she shot the young girl a small smile. Teresa nodded stiffly, and Brenda could almost feel the anxiety coming off her in waves. "Do you promise?" Teresa spoke up, her voice quiet and gentle.  
"I promise." Brenda finalized and pulled back the blankets, getting out of bed and onto the rotting carpet, that felt damp beneath her toes. She glanced up at Teresa who was staring at her intently, and Brenda reached for her long top, pulling it over her bra, smiling gently as it came down below her thighs. She slept in lingerie, so what? They were both girls, and there weren't any feelings between them... Right?  
Teresa followed soon after, unlike Brenda, she wore clothes to bed, that included baggy sweatpants and a thin tank top that had many rips along its hem.  
"We probably shouldn't wake up the boys, I will go see if the water works in the bathroom." Brenda smiled and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Once she entered the girl glanced around the small room.

It was covered in a thick layer of dust, and the small shower was grimy and cloudy. She opened the door, wincing slightly as it creaked loudly, the noise amplified by the room. Brenda leaned across the small shower space, pushing the head of the shower away from her body as she twisted the rusted tap. A small churning noise erupted from the wall for a moment, and unfortunately nothing came out of the head. Brenda growled lowly and then turned to the basin, twisting each faucet, smiling softly as the cold water began running, but the frown returned when the water was cloggy and brown.  
"Ridiculous." The teenager growled before leaving the bathroom, returning back to the bedroom with an apologetic smile.  
"I guess we will have to check at the next house." Teresa said bluntly, opening the rugged backpack that she owned and rummaged through the pack for her clothes. She smiled in triumph and pulled out her clothes, quickly turning around and stripping and pulling a grey tank top over her head, and then some cargo pants.  
"You have so many scars on your back, where'd you get them from?" Brenda asked suddenly, lifting the back of Teresa's shirt up gently and running her finger along the protruding, purple lines, ever so softly. Teresa's body stiffened immediately, and she felt the hair along the back of her neck rise as the girl touched her.  
"My time in the maze, I suppose..." She trailed off and Brenda pulled her hand away slowly.  
Brenda nodded and stood back, pulling the back of her top down once more. Teresa's body relaxed slightly and she turned around, her cheeks a burning crimson colour, when she reached for Brenda's arm and stretched it out, reading the tattoo on her arm.  
"Love is not love that alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove.

Oh no. It is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempest and is never shaken... You like Shakespeare?" Teresa read off the girl's tattoo, her eyebrows furrowed in such an adorable manner that it made Brenda's heart lift and pound hurriedly at the contact.  
Brenda hummed in response, her brown eyes flicking back down to her arm quickly.  
"I suppose, I really did enjoy his plays and literature." The girl chuckled.  
Teresa ran her fingers across Brenda's arm, tracing over the inked patterns of birds, letters and symbols, making the girl's voice falter and her breath catching within' her throat. Teresa finally stepped back, sincerity in her eyes as she stepped back and slipped on her shoes, her eyes trained at her feet.  
"Do you have more tattoos?" Teresa asked curiously, her gaze flicking back up to Brenda with a small, sheepish smile across her perfect face.  
"Yes, on my lower back shoulder blade, thigh, nape of my neck, and ankle." She said in return, turning around and lifting her heavy backpack from the floor.  
"May I see them some time?" Teresa asked curiously, lifting up the hairbrush and combing her hair gently. Teresa hadn't seen them before, as Brenda covered them up with makeup, due to the fact that they were very personal to her.  
"Hmm, maybe someday." Brenda replied, slipping on her combat boots as she slung the bag across her back, wincing at the sudden weight on her strained and tired muscles.  
Teresa nodded in understanding and sat on the edge of their bed, eyes fixed on her wrist.  
"I wanted to get a tattoo, a few years ago." The black haired girl giggled, her eyes flicking back up to Brenda who stood by the door expectantly.  
"Really? What of?" Brenda questioned, her hand reaching up to press some of her hair down onto her head again.  
"A dove, with the words 'hope' underneath." Teresa replied sheepishly.  
"That sounds cool, where were you going to get it?" Brenda smiled and made her way towards the girl again, crouching down at her knees.  
Teresa faltered for a second, her eyes darting up to the nicotine stained ceilings. "On my arm, or maybe hip." She finally replied.  
Brenda nodded and lifted her hand up slowly, tracing her fingers along the jutting hip bone of Teresa's body softly, a small smile ghosting over her lips.  
"Y'know, I used to be an artist back in Maryland. I always keep my set with me, if you would still like to get that tattoo sometime?" The brunette asked, her hand retracting away, much to Teresa's dismay.  
The black haired girl smiled softly and nodded quickly. "I would appreciate that, thank you, Bren." She whispered.  
"Anytime, Reese." The girl laughed back, prodding the girl's dirty arm playfully.

"Oi, you girls! Hurry up, we have to get a move on if we are going to make it to the next home in time!" Minho's voice came from upstairs, the sound of the other boy's laughter sounding loud through the paper thin, rotting walls.  
Brenda and Teresa cast each other a playful smile, before standing, with all of their gear, and heading down the creaky stairs.  
"Alright, alright, we are ready."

 **Authors Note:  
Ah, so I am now complete Benderesa trash as of now, and it is causing how much physical pain of how cute these two would have been together.  
Note; this story isn't following the books/movies plots, so please do not get them mixed up.  
Also, in future chapters, there is probably going to be smut, so... Keep that in mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

The group had been walking for nearly 8 hours now, sweat poured down their backs and drenched their clothes. The sun was scorching down upon them, and they barely had any water left, despite filling up a few days prior when they stayed in a hotel.  
Thomas and Brenda were up front, leading, while Minho brought up the rear.  
"I can see the hotel, not much longer!" Brenda called over her shoulder, catching glimpse of Teresa who looked exhausted, a large piece of fabric over her head, trying to protect her head from the burning sun.

They began to pick up the pace a little, the hotel coming nearer and nearer as the sun began to dip behind the horizon and they knew that the Cranks were nearby. After only a few more minutes of walking, they had to turn on their flashlights as they went.  
"What was that?" Aris asked suddenly, glancing to his left and shining a bright beam of light towards that direction. The others froze suddenly, looking around, scanning the clearing before they continued forward.  
Then there was a sudden scream, clicking and thunking footsteps...  
"Frypan!" Newt screamed as the boy was tackled by a large crank, his neck being impaled by its teeth savagely. The group stared in horror, before more calls began to collect around them. Brenda grabbed her hunting knife, Thomas a revolver, Jorge a small hatchet, and others hammers or bats. They took off at a sprint, running over the thick sand dunes as cranks began approaching from all angles, their calls echoing through their eardrums.  
"Faster, faster!" Thomas demanded the group, their feet finally connecting with concrete as they entered a large hotel. Their light beams shone in multiple angles as they sprinted, their breathing was ragged and laboured.  
"We are almost there, the apartment we will be staying is on the third floor, the cranks wont be able to get in!" Brenda called behind them, her voice pitched and scratchy.

A sudden scream made Brenda's heart lurch, she turned around and the rest of the boys sprinted past her, revealing Teresa laying on the stairs, a crank leaning closer, and closer to the girl's ankle in its grip. A sudden burst of exhilaration shot through Brenda, she charged forward - hunting knife at the ready. The crank's head glanced up, its bulging eyes fixing on the teenager, who lashed out with the blade, catching the monstrous human on the side of the rotting head, a deafening crack echoing around the stairwell and causing blood to spray across the walls. More calls sounded, and the crank snarled angrily, standing up slowly and glowering at Brenda. The black haired girl brought the knife down with all of her force, sending the blade sinking into its chest, smashing through deteriorating muscle and into its heart, causing the creature to collapse and tumble down the stairs, tripping the frontline of approaching attackers.  
"Move, move - move!" Brenda screamed, scooping up Teresa by the arm and charging up the flight of stairs, the cranks on her heels making awful screeching noises.

The girls reached the top of the stairs, Brenda still supporting Teresa who hobbled along, she must've sprained her ankle while the crank took her down. She was breathing heavily, the rhythm was laboured and her legs screamed in protest as she turned onto the third floor. Brenda began to run faster, the cranks so close that she could smell their rotting flesh, and feel their burning gazes on the back of her neck.  
"We are almost there." Brenda whispered, her feet thunking over the damp carpet as the boys collected in the corridor of their apartment, Minho and Thomas standing outside with weapons, including his gun, as they approached. The two girls dove through the door, the cranks spitting in protest and gun shots echoing from around them as Thomas took down the ones that were close in order for the door to be shut.  
As Brenda managed to pull her head out of the adrenaline daze, she looked around quickly, the room was very secure, and the door was made from metal with large locks; a little upgrade made by her old group when they stayed here previously. The room was filled with the heavy scent of mildew, clogging all of her senses before she managed to work out the small spaces of a dining table from the frantic light beams of torchlights.

"Help me lift her onto the table. "Brenda wheezed, a flood of exhaustion dawning over her as she tugged at Teresa's arm.  
Newt and Minho grabbed her waist, making a pang of jealousy shoot through the brown haired girl as she watched. A slight aching pain in her hip made Brenda looked down, seeing a thin layer of sticky blood seeping through her shirt.  
"Shit." The girl breathed, lifting up the hem of her shirt to reveal that when she tucked away her hunters knife, she must've nicked her skin. The girl sighed in relief, remembering how she was immune to the virus; but if this had happened before... She mightn't of been so lucky.  
Brenda walked over to the table, motioning Minho to turn on the lamp that was next to Teresa on the bench. He flicked it on, illuminating the room with its warm, yellow glow. Brenda leaned across the girl's body, glancing to her quickly.  
"So it's just your ankle that hurts? No other pains? And where you bitten?" She questioned, her hand resting on top of Teresa's leg, slowly lifting up the leg of her pants.  
"Yes, no, and no." Teresa panted, her hand lifting up to wipe some beading sweat from her brow.  
Brenda nodded quickly, sliding off the girls shoe and tugging down her sock softly.  
"Alright, you just sprained it. It's swelling and is going to bruise, so it might hurt for a few days, but it will eventually go down. Until then you need to cool it, and keep it levitated. We better get unpacked, we aren't going to be moving until Teresa's ankle is better." Brenda explained, directing the last comment to the boys who were exploring and setting down their gear. They all nodded and Teresa growled under her breath.

"Minho, help me take her to the room. We will share again, I'll show you the way." Brenda explained, rubbing the girls ivory shoulder, nodding to the muscular boy.  
Brenda led Minho upstairs who was carrying Teresa bridle style, his hand tucked under the girls knees, other wrapped under her armpits.  
"Don't worry, I am not going to feel your girlfriend up." Minho whispered as he pushed past her and into the room. Brenda snarled softly, but the amusement in her eyes gave her away. The short haired girl walked around to where Teresa was, and picked up the extra pillow from the floor, propping it under her foot so it was above hip level.  
"Thank you." Teresa whispered sleepily, she had, had a long day - they all had.  
"Don't fall asleep just yet, I will go get you some food and water before the boy's devour it all. And after we will get you cleaned down, alright?" Brenda asked, leaning down and running her fingers through the girl's tangled hair.  
Teresa nodded and pushed herself up the bed, reaching for her backpack on the bed beside her, pulling out a torn and ragged book.

Brenda left the room, it was in good condition due to the fact that their old group stayed here for a while, so water worked (including hot) and the sheets were clean. She bounded down the stairs, skipping the last three and landing on the lino tiles below with a thump. Brenda strode into the lounge where the boys where sitting in a circle, chatting over stew and bread.  
The girl walked to the wooden island in the dusty kitchen and picked up two bowls and water, placing half a loaf of wheat bread into their bowls. Brenda passed the boys with nods, she continued up the stairs and opened the door to the room, Teresa was still reading the book.  
"Here, I think its chicken soup and wheat bread." The Canadian laughed gently, handing the bowl to the younger girl who smiled brightly and looked down at it hungrily, she then placed the cloudy glass of water down onto the bedside table.  
Brenda walked to her ownside and placed the items down on the oak table, sitting down on the bed and facing away from Teresa as she lifted her shirt up, wincing in pain as the fresh wound clung to the fabric.

"Everything alright?" Teresa asked, leaning across and looking at the girl curiously.  
"Yeah.. I'm fine- holy fuck!" She cried out, and pulled her finger away. Of course she had just poked it.  
Blood began trickling down her side and Brenda groaned angrily, the cut was maybe an inch long, but from what she could feel; it was quite deep.  
"Ouch..." Teresa gasped as she scooted over and looked at Brenda's cut. "How did you do it?"  
"I cut my self when I was putting my knife away." Brenda grumbled, reaching into her own bag and pulling out some disinfectant. The girl looked at the bottle of alcohol for a long time, taking out some tissues also. Brenda poured the liquid onto the paper and snarled at it, realising how much this would hurt.  
Teresa took the wad of damp paper from the girl, she would do it better as Brenda would probably take it away once it began to stung.  
"3, 2, 1.." On one Teresa pressed the wad against Brenda's wound, the liquid slowly dribbling into the open wound and down her side. Brenda gasped, it came out high and strangled along with a loud whine.  
"Shuck, shuck, shuck," Brenda cried out as Teresa grimaced, continuing to put more pressure on the wound until the disinfectant stopped flowing and she pulled the tissues away, that was now stained with red.  
"Alright?" Teresa asked her hand resting on the girl's shoulder, listening to her breath heavily.  
"Yep, I am just going to bandage it." She whispered pitchily, pulling out the first aid kit. Brenda put the large square of cotton on the bed and then the roll of bandage tape. She then pulled out the needle and stitching thread, looking down at the wound quickly before sighing. Brenda threaded the string though the needle and pushed the sharp tip through her skin, grimacing and whining gently before continuing to stitch the wound, stifling her noises of pain. Once she finished stitching herself, Brenda cut the string and tied it in a secure position, then wiping away the beads of blood. Brenda placed the square of cotton on her skin, and then wound the tape across her abdomen, securing the pad in place.

"All set." She mumbled, shuffling back onto the bed and picking up her food.  
"Good." Teresa whispered, staring at her food as she ate slowly.  
"How is your ankle?" Brenda asked curiously, eating her food a lot faster than the girl beside her, tearing off the bread and dunking it in the thick soup.  
"Sore." Teresa chuckled, shaking her head as she continued to eat, nibbling on some of her bread.  
"There are some painkillers in the cupboard, once you have eaten and bathed, I will give you some before you go to sleep. Alright?" Brenda explained wiping the rest of her bowl with the remaining bread and then downing her icy glass of water.  
"Alright." Teresa replied, drinking her soup from the bowl, before finishing it off with her bread. "I can have a bath now."  
Brenda nodded and stood up, leaving the bowl on the side as she wandered around to the other side, picking Teresa up from her armpits and holding her like a small child.  
"Will you need help?" Brenda asked, sitting her down on the edge of the while bath carefully and turning on the hot tap.  
"Maybe to undress, scrub some places, and dry off and change, other than that, I am sure I'll be fine." Teresa replied, watching Brenda squat down by the edge and run her hands through the steaming water.  
"That sounds alright. Leave the water in the bath; as I am sure there's not much hot water left and the boys will want a shower." Brenda explained and stood up once the bath was full of warm water, adding some bubbles to it quickly. Teresa only nodded in response as Brenda crouched down beside her and pulled the girls shirt upwards.  
Teresa's cheeks where crimson red, and Brenda had a poker face on, turning to the pants and trying not to flinch when her fingers came in contact with Teresa's abs. She undid the button and tugged them down, carefully sliding one leg off her sore ankle and then removing her sock.  
Brenda then lifted her hands up to the top of Teresa's underwear and looked up for permission, but the girl had her cheeks puffed out and her face bright red. Brenda chuckled and looked away, slowly pulling down the panties.  
Brenda stood up, accidently catching a glance of Teresa's toned abdomen, littered with scars.  
"Go on then." She huffed awkwardly, her eyes trailing after the girl as she stood up carefully, unclipping her bra and slipping into the water with a sigh. Brenda stood up once more, moving over to the edge of bath, wincing as she caught sight of Teresa's bare chest. This wasn't the way she wanted to see her.  
The short haired girl reached for the loofa, applying some body wash onto it, and then rubbing Teresa's back in circles with pressure, removing the grime easily with quick movements. Teresa's made a little groaning noise, making Brenda's cheek heat quickly, but she coughed and continued to work, washing away the dirt and black splotches on her skin.

After 10 minutes of scrubbing the girl's body, she was ready to dry and change. Brenda sighed, this was going to be the most awkward part. The girl grabbed the towel and picked up Teresa by the armpits, dangerously close to her breasts. Brenda then pulled the towel away, looking up at the ceiling before wrapping around the girl's clean body.  
"You know I could've done this myself." Teresa whispered with a small laugh.  
"And what? Take forever and a day, and only hurt yourself more?" Brenda asked a little more sharply than she intended to, and hung her head slightly. "Sorry, I am just.." The girl trailed off with a shake of her head.  
"Flustered?" Teresa grinned with a small smug glimmer in her cobalt eyes. Brenda huffed and rolled her fawn coloured eyes, helping the girl get over the rim of the bath before helping her limp into the bedroom once more, her dirty clothes tucked under her arm.  
"I will wash your clothes while I bathe." Brenda explained, and dug around for Teresa's nightwear. "And I will wash these in the morning." She added with a grimace. Teresa laughed softly and pulled down the towel, making Brenda glance away immediately.  
"Tell me when you're going to do that, Jesus." The girl grumbled beneath her breath until Teresa had her underwear and top on.  
Brenda moved forward and carefully slid her baggy pants over top, pulling them up to her waist line.  
"Alright, see you soon." Brenda smiled and tucked Teresa into the warm bed.  
"Thank you." The girl whispered, her eyes flicking down to the end of her bed shyly, her hair was wet, but they just pushed it above her head so it could dry while she slept.  
Brenda smiled again, and walked off to the bathroom, leaving the door open in case Teresa needed her.

Brenda stripped her own clothes off, walking across the bathroom, unaware that Teresa could see her as she crossed the room to drop the clothes into the washing machine. She turned it on and walked back across the room, looking at herself in the clouded mirror.  
Brenda could hardly recognise herself, scars lined her body and she was so thin that her bones poked through some places that they shouldn't, and she looked exhausted, her large bags under eyes. The girl ran her hand through her short hair and sighed softly, climbing into the bath tub filled with luke-warm water, but t was slightly filthy.  
After 15 minutes of bathing, Brenda slipped out of the bath, dried herself off, and pulled on her undergarments. She strode over to the washing machine and then placed them into the tumble dryer, walking back into the room.  
"Have fun watching me, little creep?" Brenda teased gently, sliding into bed next to Teresa.  
"I wasn't watching you." Teresa lied, huffing in annoyance.

They sat in comfortable silence until moans and groans started coming through the walls, along with 'Oh Tommy.'  
Brenda cracked into laugher, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Newt and Thomas, of course." Teresa giggled, pulling the pillow over her face.  
"Too. Much. Information." Brenda wheezed, turning her body and facing Teresa.  
They looked at each other for a while before Brenda yawned and curled up into a ball, she knew she was going to sleep well tonight.  
The two girls fell asleep together, the sound of the tumble dryer drowning out the noise of the two boys beside them.  
It was peaceful.

-

 **Authors Note:  
Ahh, its almost 3k words omfg, I got a little carried away, heheh...  
Anyway, hope you enjoy...**


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda awoke the next morning, her side was constantly throbbing, causing her to grunt as she edged back against the headboard. The teenage girl looked down at her bandages and sighed happily, thank god her wound hadn't bled through. Teresa began to stir next to her, and Brenda looked down to the girl and smiled to herself. Brenda slipped out of bed, ignoring the sharp pains that shot through her abdomen, making her grit her teeth as she padded across the floor silently. The short haired girl opened the bathroom door quickly, making sure it didn't squeak obnoxiously. Brenda chuckled to herself as Teresa made a high screaming, but quiet, noise, and glancing back; she saw the young girl was stretching.

"Weirdo." She whispered to herself, stuffing the dry clothes into her arms.

Brenda walked back into the bedroom, her eyes flicking across the musky room. There wasn't sunlight streaming through the torn curtains, and it sparked curiosity within' her. She left the clothes on the end of the messy bed and roamed over to the window, pulling back the curtains slowly. Brenda looked out of the filthy window, squinting her eyes slightly. There were thick, black clouds covering the sky once more, making Brenda frown predominantly. The female jumped back slightly as a flash of lightning cast across the sky, but only to shoot forward once she collided with Teresa. Brenda spun quickly, her eyes settling onto Teresa who was standing before her, her injured foot cocked up and the pressure on her toes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Teresa giggled sheepishly, her eyes flicking down to the carpet.

Brenda chuckled breathily, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose gently as she did so. "Yeah, yeah." She replied, opening her eyes to see Teresa standing here, the ends of her raven hair clumped together at the ends as she hadn't dried it before sleeping; but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Teresa smiled again, her nose crinkling that adorable way Brenda loved.

"Morning." Teresa said plainly, her hands fiddling at the end of her top as she normally did.

"Good morning." Brenda replied, her eyebrow cocking playfully at the girl. "Sleep well?" She asked, leaning against the creaking windowsill.

"Yeah... It was nice. You?" She questioned, turning her head to the side as if to emphasize the question, obviously leaving out the part of how it was about the girl before her.

"Good, good." Brenda smiled, hesitating slightly before continuing. "Mine was nice too." She said honestly, gazing at the girl before her. A silence passed through them, and Brenda stood there awkwardly, standing up slightly.

"How is your side?" Teresa spoke up.

"It is alright, how is your ankle?"

"Still sore."

"Its a good thing we aren't traveling for a while." Brenda commented, her eyes flicking back out the window, where the clouds were now spilling tears and electricity shot across the sky in large fulminations, causing Brenda to stumble forward into Teresa once more.

The two girls fell back onto the bed, as Teresa's only leg failed to hold the both of their weights. They both grunted in pain, but that was quickly swapped for laughter as they continued to lay atop of each other. Brenda stopped laughing first, wiping tears from her eyes as she propped herself up awkwardly on top of Teresa.

"Sorry, 'bout that.." She giggled sheepishly.

Teresa didn't reply, but her hand reached up and took hold of Brenda's cheek slowly, running the pad of her thumb across her smooth skin. They leaned closer together, feeling their noses brush and the sound of their hearts beating in synchronization as the space between their bodies thinned. Their lips where barely brushing, when a wave of fear flooding Brenda and she shot back, her body untangling from Teresa's and she backed up against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry, I just.. I.." Brenda trailed off, her hand nervously coming up to run through her hair. "N-Not right now." She whispered, glancing at the floor, before turning and leaving the room, her heart thumping a million miles per hour and her whole body feeling as if it would catch on fire any second.

Teresa sat up slowly, her eyes wide and cheeks stained crimson as she looked out of the window where Brenda previously was standing.

"What just happened..." She whispered, grabbing her face in her hands and groaning loudly out into the empty, musky air. "Why did she leave? Does she not like me?" Teresa began freaking out, her hands shaking slightly as she drew them from her face. Teresa jerked her head, trying to dislodge the moment the two had just shared, but it was so hard; the feeling of Brenda pressed up against her, the feeling of her face against her own, the sound of the girl's breathing in her ear, the smell of her clogging up all of her senses... It was if everything was Brenda, and Brenda was everything all at the same time, it sent her flying into a wave of confusion and she flopped back against the bed with a loud grunt.

"Not now? What does she mean? Will there be a time? Will it happen?" Teresa spoke to herself, her face pressed into the pillow as thoughts whirred through her head a million miles per hour. But only one question stood out from the others...

What just happened?

Brenda strode into the kitchen, throwing Newt and Thomas a knowing smirk as she passed them, despite the confusion and anxiety that lined her insides.

"You boys have fun last night?" She chuckled, popping some bread into the toaster before turning towards the now blushing, and sheepishly grinning pair.

"Shut up, Brenda. Its not like we can't see the looks you give Teresa." Minho snorted, pouring steaming water into a mug on the table top; coffee from what Brenda could smell.

The girl scoffed in response, pulling the bird at him cockily before turning back to the toaster. "Its not like anything is going to happen, now is it? That chick is as straight as ruler."

"A bendy one?" Thomas shot in, earning chuckles from the boys around them.

Brenda laughed in agreement, picking up two plates and transferring the toast onto them, lathering the slices in jam quickly.

"Sure, but I promise you, nothing will happen." She snarled, a small smile letting her off though.

"It better; Newt and I already have a bet going on." Minho shot back, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a long drink. They all looked cleaned and their clothes washed, so she left out the thought of the showers.

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Typical." She said shortly, before leaving the room and walking up the creaking stairs, nodding to Aris and Jorge as they blundered down beside them.

Brenda entered their shared room, and stood in the doorway for a long time, her eyes settling on the girl who was curled up in a ball, talking to herself.

She caught the mumbles "What happened." and "Will it happen?" as she slowly walked forward. Brenda cleared her throat and placed the plate down, glancing down as Teresa shot up, her cheeks still beet red.

"Thank you." Teresa said quickly, taking the plate and then staring at the toast as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No problem." Brenda nodded and sat down at the end of the bed, legs crossed as she watched the rain continuing to pour from the sky heavily. They sat in silence, eating their toast, doubts and unspoken questions being passed through accidental glances and painful unspoken twitches.

The girls finished off their food, and Brenda placed her plate down on the sheets before turning around and taking Teresa's sore foot carefully.

She began to run her thumbs along the arch of the girl's foot softly, working her way up to ease the pain of her ankle. Brenda then moved to the ankle, slowly putting pressure on points, taking her hands away when she earned winces from the girl.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Teresa asked suddenly, her blue eyes fixing on the girl.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked absently, settling her leg back onto the pillow.

"Bathing me, dressing me, feeding me, looking after me?" Teresa pressed, her eyebrows furrowing with each point as if it confused her to the end of the earth and back.

"Am I not allowed to care for my friends?" Brenda shot back, her voice mellow but she knew the words would sting if the moment they had just shared was true; but she was only trying to find out if Teresa really did care for her.

Teresa seemed physically hurt by that and jerked back noticeably, her eyes widening, but almost as quickly as it happened; she commanded her face back into a dormant mask. Now it was Brenda's time to hurt.

Brenda scooped up the plate, including Teresa's, and left the room, heading back downstairs.

"How'd it go, lover-girl? Still a ruler?" Minho called, he must've made another drink, as he still leaned against the counter, chatting with the two boys who ate toast also.

"I.. I think I hurt her." Brenda admitted, placing the plates on the bench, gripping it after with her hands as if to steady herself.

"How?" Thomas asked suddenly, the protectiveness falling over him like a shadow.

"She asked me why I was helping her so much, and I asked isn't that was friends should do? And lets just say.. She looked really, really hurt by that." Brenda sighed, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Bendy ruler." Minho concluded with a smug smirk.

"That isn't funny Minho! I might've ruined it!" Brenda shouted, jabbing him in the bicep with her finger.

Minho winced and pulled back, rubbing his arm with a playful smile. "Oh come on. Just go apologise, I am sure she's fine."

Brenda looked back at Thomas for conformation, but he only shrugged with a sympathetic smile.

"She is good at holding grudges." He replies shortly, eyes darting back to Newt who rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"And throwing stones." The blonde boy, earning a laugh from the boys who were in the Glade together. Brenda smiled, having heard the story of Teresa's antics when she first arrived in the 'Maze'. The short haired girl sighed once more, a wave of regret and annoyance washing over her.

"I just wanted to see if the moment we shared was re-"

"Moment?" Minho smirked, his fingers strumming against the surface of the mug.

Brenda huffed at her slip-up, and she knew from the expectant gazes she was getting, she would have to spill the beans.

"I got scared by the lightning while standing in front of the window, stumbled onto Teresa and we fell on the bed. She then grabbed me and went to kiss me; but I pulled away before anything could happen." Brenda grumbled, rolling her eyes at how cliché the story was.

Minho held his hand out immediately, flicking up his fingers to Newt. "Payment please!"

"But they're not dating!" Newt argued, pointing at him exasperatedly.

"You got that right." Brenda grumbled with a small smile at the two boys.

"Yeah; but they almost kissed- which means something is going to happen." Minho countered with a smug smile.

"Wasn't part of the deal!" Newt replied, hands on hips as Thomas laughed to himself.

"Fine." Minho growled and shook his head in annoyance.

Brenda stood there for a long while, watching them.

"What do you think?" She asked, directing the question to Thomas.

Thomas smiled to himself, eyes fixing on the girl. "She definitely likes you, but you cocked up pretty bad." He replied, eyes falling down to the countertop.

Brenda nodded understandingly, pushing herself up into a standing position. "Thanks guys." She whispered with a small smile, glancing back at them before heading back towards the room.

Brenda was halfway up the stairs, when she heard a thump and a loud cuss. The girl began to sprint up the stairs, stumbling slightly as she caught her toes on the last one, and fell onto the door, fumbling with the handle before barging into the room; door swinging back with such force it smashed into the wall.

"Are you alright?!" Brenda called, rushing forward and crouching down in front of the girl who grumbled to herself on the floor.

"I'm fine." Teresa said with a flicker of anger in her eyes.

Brenda sat back and picked her up onto the bed, an apologetic smile on her face.

Teresa frowned and continued to stare blankly at Brenda; who pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'm sorry- I didn't mean that would hurt you? Don't you want to be my friend?" Brenda asked, her hand settling on the girl's knee.

"No- well yes, I mean- maybe? I'm.." She trailed off and furrowed her brows with a sudden pang of hurt. "Yeah, we are just friends." Teresa said sharply, her eyes fixing onto Brenda.

The short haired girl stiffened, and she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"Oh yeah?" She countered, her hands clenching slightly at her sides.

"Yeah." Teresa shot back, her eyes rolling slightly.

Brenda stood suddenly and left the room, anger and pain coursing through her veins as she left the room and sat by Jorge, her eyes fixing on her feet.

"What's wrong, B?" He asked with his gruff voice, glancing to the girl who had sat down with such force; he was sure it alerted Cranks for miles around.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She replied stiffly, her doe eyes narrowing as Minho approached.

"Trouble in paradise?" He grinned, nudging her in the ribs.

Brenda snarled. "Go fuck yourself." She said sharply, earning snarky "ooo's" from the boys around her. Brenda didn't know where to go, she suddenly felt trapped in the large apartment and retreated to the bathroom; drawing herself a bath as she got there.

The girl sat on the edge after closing the door, her face in her hands as she stared at the floor.

"You really fucked this one up, Brenda." She growled to herself, digging her nails into her palms as she thought about what she had just done.

The water began to rise and the girl stripped out of her clothes, staring at herself once more- almost repulsed by what she saw of herself.

"What would she ever like in you? Stupid girl." Brenda muttered, turning off the taps before sliding into the scorching water. She felt the water burn at her sides; it was way to hot, but she sat all the way in... Enjoying the slight pain as her body got used to the temperature.

"Fucked it up, real bad."


End file.
